Sometimes You Have To Lose To Win (tr)
by MaisieW
Summary: [Traduction de Wetislandinthenorthatlantic] Sherlock amène à Molly un Mycroft empoisonné au Sodium Pentothal. Il ne s'attend pas aux révélations qui vont suivre.
1. Prologue

Hello ! Hello !

Permettez-moi de vous présenter une autre fiction de la talentueuse **Wetislandinthenorthatlantic** (sur **Archive of our own** : **works/** **2026098 (enlevez les espaces)**

Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas je ne suis que la traductrice.

Je classe cette fiction comme **MATURE** cad qui comporte des scènes "sexuelles ou violentes". Je le fais **par mesure de sécurité** pour toutes celles et ceux qui ne sont pas à l'aise avec ce genre de scènes. Personnellement, je les qualifie plus de sensuelles mais je préfère prévenir que guérir.

 **Le résumé** que vous avez lu vient de **MOI** et non pas de l'auteur (celui de l'auteur étant beaucoup trop long pour être accepté sur ). C'est pourquoi le résumé officiel est mis en **prologue** (chose que l'auteur avait aussi fait dans sa fiction originale).

Je posterai aussi cette traduction sur , Archive of our Own et Wattpad.

Si par hasard vous avez connaissance d'un plagiat de cette histoire merci de me le signaler rapidement que je mette les points sur les i direct ;)

Merci d'avance de lire et de suivre cette histoire ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ou des petits votes pour me dire si la traduction vous convient (ou non).

Bisous & Enjoy xx

 **#############**

\- Mycroft a reçu une injection de Sodium Pentothal*.

Sherlock regarda Molly d'un ai implorant. Bien qu'il attendît avec impatience que le spectacle commence.

\- Sherlock tu as un diplôme en chimie.

Molly secoua la tête.

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que les effets doivent juste s'estomper. Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire.

Molly s'approcha de Mycroft avec hésitation. Elle posa sa main doucement sur son dos.

\- Eh Mycroft tu vas bien ?

\- Pourquoi n'irais-je pas bien ? Au moins tous les cris se sont...

Alors que Mycroft s'asseyait son regard tomba sur Molly.

\- ... arrêtés.

Une expression étrange et sereine apparut sur le visage de Mycroft. Ce n'était pas bon – Mycroft n'avait jamais eu l'air serein.

 **#############**

 **Petite info pour que tout le monde comprenne la subtilité de cette histoire. Le Sodium Potenthal* est l'équivalent du sérum de vérité... Voilà !**


	2. Chapitre 1: Au laboratoire de Molly

Sherlock entra à l'improviste dans le laboratoire de Molly et Mycroft errait à l'arrière.

\- Molly ! J'ai besoin de ton aide ! Maintenant ! Les morts peuvent attendre ! Cria Sherlock d'une voix impatiente. MOLLY !

Sherlock s'exaspéra, saisit Mycroft par le bras et le tira loin de l'expérience de laboratoire qu'il était sur le point de ruiner.

\- Assis toi juste ici et ne touche à rien.

Sherlock poussa le Gouvernement Britannique sans cérémonie sur un tabouret de laboratoire.

\- Ouch ! Tu me fais mal ! Tu me fais toujours mal Sherlock.

Mycroft eut un froncement sur son visage. Il portait son habituel costume trois pièces et son trench coat et hors de prix. Mais il était assez évident que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec Mycroft Holmes aujourd'hui – Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

\- Et tu ne dis jamais désolé. Même pas quand Maman te demande de le faire.

Mycroft croisa ses bras et lâcha un 'humph'.

\- Oh Seigneur. C'est reparti. MOLLY !

Sherlock essayait de décider s'il pouvait laisser son frère sans surveillance pour aller chercher Molly.

\- Tu cries. Pourquoi est-ce que tu cries ?

Alors que Sherlock reprenait son souffle pour crier à nouveau, Molly apparut. Elle enleva des gants couverts de sang en allant à l'évier pour rincer ses mains.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Mycroft était toujours plié en deux, les mains sur les oreilles.

\- Mycroft a reçu une injection de Sodium Pentothal.

Sherlock regarda Molly d'un ai implorant. Bien qu'il attendît avec impatience que le spectacle commence.

\- Sherlock tu as un diplôme en chimie.

Molly secoua sa tête.

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que les effets doivent juste s'estomper. Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire.

Molly s'approcha de Mycroft avec hésitation. Elle posa sa main doucement sur son dos.

\- Eh Mycroft tu vas bien ?

\- Pourquoi n'irais-je pas bien ? Au moins tous les cris se sont...

Alors que Mycroft s'assit son regard tomba sur Molly,

\- ... arrêtés.

Une expression étrange et sereine apparut sur le visage de Mycroft. Ce n'était pas bon – Mycroft n'avait jamais eu l'air serein.

\- Dis- moi. Mycroft, comment tu te sens ?

Molly, avec une expression très préoccupée sur le visage, posa sa main sur le front de Mycroft. Soudain le visage de Mycroft rougit et il commença à respirer rapidement.

\- Comment je me sens ? ... Je te désire... Je me languis de toi.

La voix de Mycroft était douce tandis qu'il remettait lentement une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Molly.

\- Je te désire tellement.

\- What the... ? La désirer... ?

Sherlock fronça les sourcils en direction de son frère.

Molly resta là à cligner des yeux devant Mycroft alors que son esprit était sous le choc. Il parlait d'elle ? Mycroft ne pouvait pas vraiment parler d'elle— n'est-ce pas ?

Mycroft se leva doucement et toucha le visage de Molly du bout des doigts.

\- Tu es encore plus magnifique en vrai que dans mon rêve de la nuit dernière.

Mycroft sourit à Molly.

Molly fut choquée de voir à quel point Mycroft était beau quand il souriait. Le frère de Sherlock venait dans son laboratoire depuis quatre ans et c'était la première fois que Molly le voyait vraiment sourire.

\- Quoi ? Tu as rêvé de Molly la nuit dernière ? Se moqua Sherlock.

Mycroft tourna son attention vers Sherlock.

\- Dois-tu commencé chaque phrase par « Quoi ». Ça insinue que tu es devenu sourd.

Sa tête pivota vers Molly et il poussa un soupir de contentement.

\- Oui. La nuit dernière était un de mes préférés.

Mycroft avait les yeux perdus dans le vague.

\- Un de tes préférés... Tu as eu d'autres rêves sur moi ?

Molly déglutit difficilement. Savoir que Mycroft Holmes rêvait d'elle, était à la fois assez terrifiant et électrisant.

\- Uh. Qu'est-ce qu'on faisait dans ce rêve ? Celui de la nuit dernière. Ton préféré, bégaya Molly.

Sherlock se pinça l'arrête de son nez de frustration.

\- Pourquoi tu l'encourages ? Arrête de lui parler quand il est dans cet état. Il ne sait à l'évidence plus ce qu'il dit. Rêver de toi, Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel. Il rêvait probablement que tu le regardais ranger ses stylos.

Molly mitrailla Sherlock du regard. Mycroft ignora Sherlock et lentement tendit la main et tourna la tête de Molly pour que leurs yeux se rencontrent.

\- Pas de stylos Sherlock. Dans mon rêve cette splendide femme et moi étions en Suisse, blottit l'une contre l'autre dans un chalet pendant qu'une tempête de blizzard faisait rage à l'extérieur.

Molly se sentit hypnotisée par le regard de Mycroft. Elle ne put s'empêcher, avec le son du sang battant dans ses tempes, de s'entendre demander :

\- Et que se passait-il ?

\- Oh mon Dieu Molly ! As-tu vraiment besoin de demander – ça sort tout droit des livres Mills et Boone qu'Anthea garde cachés dans son bureau. Vous baisiez comme des lapins devant le feu sur un tapis en peau d'ours !

Sherlock leva les main en signe de frustration.

\- Faux Sherlock.

La voix de Mycroft était basse et sensuelle faisant se lever tous les poils du cou de Molly.

\- Je faisais l'amour à Molly aussi gentiment et aussi doucement que possible par ce qu'elle venait juste de m'annoncer qu'elle portait notre premier enfant. La bonne nouvelle a fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Molly crut voir des larmes aux coins des yeux de Mycroft quand il se leva. Sans prévenir Mycroft entraina Molly dans un baiser passionné qui alluma un feu entre ses jambes.

Pendant 30 bonnes secondes Sherlock se figea – incapable de saisir la réalité : son frère et sa pathologiste se roulait une pelle un mercredi après-midi juste devant lui.

Soudain une sonnette d'alarme assourdissante retentit dans le cerveau de Sherlock le sortant de sa transe. Il ferait mieux d'arrêter ça maintenant avant que la main de Mycroft ne se rapproche de celle de Molly.

...

\- NOOOOOOON! Cria Sherlock alors qu'il tirait Mycroft loin de Molly. Nous partons !

Sherlock avait sa main autour du poignet de Mycroft et l'embarqua.

\- Tu avais raison pour le tapis en peau d'ours Sherlock.

Mycroft trébuchant donna à Sherlock un sourire bancal.

\- Arrête de parler Mycroft ! Cria Sherlock à travers ses dents serrés tandis que le frère cadet manipulait le plus âgé le long dans couloir de l'hôpital.

Pendant les 10 minutes suivantes Molly resta debout à fixer la porte du laboratoire en essayant de reprendre son souffle et se demanda qu'est-ce qu'il venait juste de se passer.

 **µµµµµµµµ**

 **A ta place moi aussi je me demanderais ce qui vient de se passer... Sherlock a reçu un coup de massue et c'est bien fait pour lui ! Une idée de comment Mycroft a été empoisonné ? Je vous laisse faire vos jeux xx**

 **Petite info : les livres que planquent Anthea dans son tiroir sont les équivalents de nos Arlequins (pas les bonbons, hein)**


	3. Chapitre 2: Appartement de Molly

\- Tu aurais pu m'avertir !

Sherlock regardait par la vitre de la voiture, peinant à cacher sa fureur.

\- Je l'ai fait ! J'ai clairement dit que tu n'aimerais pas ce qui allait se passer. Tu m'as juste ignoré, rétorqua Mycroft à voix haute.

\- Je pensais que ça voulait dire que tu allais tellement critiquer son sens de la mode qu'elle allait me refuser l'accès au laboratoire – jusqu'à ce que je rampe et supplie, soupira Sherlock.

\- La plupart du temps quand je pense à Molly elle ne porte pas de vêtements. Et quand je la vois habillée, habituellement je l'imagine les enlever. Dans mon esprit ses vêtements ont l'air parfaitement bien, empilés sur le sol. Ou quelque fois trainant sur le sol. Oui, une trainée des vêtements de Molly... C'est toujours sympa.

Mycroft eut un petit sourire sur le visage tandis que sa tête se frottait contre l'appuie-tête de la voiture.

\- As-tu dit qu'elle aime supplier et ramper ?

Sherlock ferma les yeux.

\- J'ai dit : arrête de parler, dit-il en serrant les dents. Je te ramène à Baker Street pour que tu puisses dormir. On a besoin d'un plan pour te sortir de ce pétrin.

 **µµµµµµ**

Molly était pelotonnée sur son canapé en pyjama avec une tasse de cacao. Il n'y avait rien à la télé et elle était sur le point d'aller au lit quand elle entendit un coup à sa porte. Elle aurait dit le coup de Sherlock.

Ce n'est pas trop tôt pensa-t-elle. Sherlock n'avait répondu à aucun des douzaines d'appels et de textos depuis la curieuse visite dans son labo cette après-midi. Quant à Mycroft, Molly avait décidé de ne pas l'appeler. Il était probablement mortifié de ce qu'il avait dit et il préférerait que Molly soit expulsée plutôt que de lui parler.

Ouvrant la porte, Molly fut surprise de voir Mycroft se tenir là avec un bouquet de fleurs onéreux. Il semblait nerveux. Très nerveux.

\- Salut Mycroft. Entre.

Molly sourit et recula pour le laisser entrer.

\- Um. Elles sont pour toi.

Mycroft tendit sans cérémonie les fleurs à Molly. Il regardait partout sauf elle. Molly sourit et prit les fleurs. Elle se sentait désolée pour lui. Il était évident qu'il n'était pas à l'aise d'être là.

\- Merci. Elles sont très jolies. Laisse moi les mettre dans l'eau. Enlève ton manteau et assieds-toi.

Molly fit un geste en direction du canapé.

\- Je reviens tout de suite.

Molly s'esquiva à la cuisine pour poser les fleurs. Quand elle revint dans le salon, Mycroft avec son masque d'Homme de Glace était perché sur le bord du canapé.

Molly retourna à sa place dans le coin du canapé, remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et se mit en boule.

\- Alors. Te voilà.

\- Oui. Je suis là.

\- Tu te sens mieux ?

Il y avait une réelle préoccupation dans la voix de Molly.

\- Si tu demandes si les effets du Sodium Pentothal se sont dissipés... Oui c'est le cas.

\- Oh. Bien.

Molly était un peu choquée de voir à que point elle semblait peu convaincante ce qui l'a fit rougir.

Cela fit sourire Mycroft – juste un peu- mais il ne dit toujours rien.

\- Ecoute Mycroft. Tout va bien. Ce qui s'est passé au labo. Tu ne peux pas être tenu pour responsable. Toutes ce choses que tu as dites aujourd'hui... C'était le Sodium Pentothal... On n'a plus besoin d'en reparler. C'est très bien. J'accepte tes excuses.

Molly essayant de meubler le silence inconfortable, commençait à divaguer.

\- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour m'excuser, déclara simplement Mycroft tandis qu'il baissait les yeux sur ses mains liées.

\- Quoi ? Tu me mets ta langue dans la gorge sans prévenir et tu ne viens pas t'excuser ? Pourquoi pas ?

Molly était sur le point de crier.

\- Parce que je ne suis pas désolé.

Mycroft leva lentement la tête et finalement regarda directement Molly.

\- Oh.

Molly haleta quand elle trouva les yeux de Mycroft remplis de désir et d'envie. Et cette fois il n'y avait aucune drogue à blâmer.

\- Oh !

 **µµµµµµµµµ**

 **"Oh"... Je n'aurais pas dit mieux.**


	4. Chapitre 3: Suisse

**Trois mois plus tard...**

Mycroft dans un costume gris était sur le devant de la petite église du village. Sherlock se tenait à ses côtés faisant face aux deux douzaines de personnes rassemblées. Sherlock faisait à Mycroft des commentaires en rafale – essayant de l'amuser et de le rendre moins nerveux.

Entre deux commentaires désobligeants sur les amis de leur mère, Sherlock demanda :

\- Tu lui as déjà dit ?

\- Non.

Mycroft retint un sourire.

\- Tu vas le faire un jour ?

\- Peut-être, si jamais nous nous retrouvons en Suisse.

Mycroft était nerveux et c'était si difficile de ne pas rire. Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Si tu veux commencer ta vie d'homme marié sur des mensonges loin de moins l'idée de t'arrêter. Mais crois-moi mon frère. A un de ces repas de Noël ennuyant je lâcherai le morceau.

\- Vas -y. Elle sera autant furieuse contre toi qu'elle le sera contre moi. A bien des égards j'étais l'innocente victime. Et tu pourrais difficilement appeler ça des mensonges – il n'y a rien de faux dans ce qui s'est passé. C'était la vérité et toute la vérité. Tu n'es qu'un mauvais joueur.

\- Tu es un loser, sourit Sherlock.

\- Oui je le suis. Et très heureux merci beaucoup.

Mycroft poussa un soupir avec un sourire sur le visage.

Comme si c'était un signe la musique commença à jouer. Du coin de l'œil Mycroft vit une expression enchantée sur le visage de Sherlock.

\- Ta fiancée est à couper le souffle, murmura Sherlock.

 **############**

La lumière du feu faisait danser les ombres sur les murs. A l'extérieur une tempête de blizzard faisait rage mais ni Molly ni Mycroft ne s'en souciait beaucoup. La respiration de Molly était encore un peu rapide quand elle se blottit dans les bras de Mycroft.

\- C'était vraiment magnifique. Merci.

Molly embrassa le torse de Mycroft.

\- Je suis tellement heureux, ronronna Mycroft.

\- Tu es aussi voyant. Le rêve que tu m'as raconté ait devenu réalité. Tu savais que ça fait exactement un an que Sherlock t'a amené dans mon laboratoire ?

Mycroft eut l'air vraiment surpris.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Vraiment.

Mycroft eut l'air pensif tandis qu'il caressait le dos de Molly.

\- Molly. Tu ne m'as jamais demandé pour le Sodium Penthotal. Comment j'avais reçu l'injection.

\- Non. J'ai supposé que c'était top secret et que si tu me le disais tu aurais à me tuer.

Molly dessinait paresseusement des cercles sur les poils du torse de Mycroft.

\- Umm. Non. Pas comme ça du tout.

\- Eh bien alors dis- moi. Qui t'a injecté le sérum de vérité.

\- Sherlock.

Molly se souleva pour regarder directement le visage de Mycroft.

\- Sherlock?

Elle plissa les yeux vers Mycroft.

\- Sherlock t'a injecté du sérum de vérité ? Tu ferais mieux de commencer par le commencement.

 **##############**

 **Attention dernier moment pour donner vos idées sur comment Mr Mycroft Holmes, le Gouvernement Britannique a pu être empoisonné au sérum de vérité par Sherlock.**


	5. Chapitre 4: Pourquoi ça c'est produit

**Un an plus tôt...**

\- Bienvenu à notre Tournoi annuel des Opérations, lut Sherlock à partir d'une série de notes préparées.

Il avait perdu l'année dernière et était donc le Maitre de Cérémonie pour le tournoi de cette année. Mycroft fit un geste de la main circulaire pour indiquer à Sherlock de s'y mettre.

\- En tant que perdant du tournoi de l'année dernière et en accord avec les Règles de 1987, version 3, amendement B, j'ai conçu ce qui suit pour le perdant de l'événement de cette année. J'ai acquis une seringue de Sodium Pentothal et quatre balles de ping -pong. Deux noms serons fournis par moi. Deux noms seront fournis par toi. Un nom sera choisi. Le perdant devra alors, plus tard dans la journée, faire face au nom qu'il a choisi pour lui dire exactement ce qu'il pense de lui ou d'elle. Sherlock termina avec une expression de suffisance sur le visage.

\- Es-tu sûr de pouvoir faire face à des enjeux aussi importants Sherlock ?

Mycroft donna un regard de travers à Sherlock.

\- Je pourrais dire de même mon frère.

Un sourire glissa sur le visage de Mycroft. Il attrapa un marqueur et une balle de ping-pong.

\- John.

Ses yeux se levèrent quand il la mit dans le sac en velours.

Mycroft nota que le rythme respiratoire de Sherlock s'était accéléré. Le marqueur fut remis à Sherlock.

\- Lestrade.

Sherlock mit cette balle dans le sac quand Mycroft serra la mâchoire.

\- Molly.

Mycroft retint un rire.

\- Anthea.

Sherlock lança un sourire alors que Mycroft levait les yeux au ciel.

Mrs Hudson fut appelée pour choisir une balle dans le sac – Elle choisit Molly.

Voyant le nom, Mycroft sourit à nouveau.

\- L'enjeu est de taille, Sherlock. Je parie que tu aurais été plus heureux de traverser Trafalgar Square comme l'année dernière.

Sherlock serra sa mâchoire tandis qu'il fixait Mycroft.

\- Difficilement. Elle sait ce que je pense. Je le lui dis tout le temps à quel point elle m'ennuie.

Mycroft arqua un sourcil,

\- Si tu le dis Sherlock.

\- Et toi ? Que penses-tu de cette chère Miss Hooper, frangin ? Grogna Sherlock.

\- Seulement si je perds tu le découvriras.

Mycroft leva le nez et regarda Sherlock de haut.

\- Très inquiétant. C'est inquiétant en effet. Maintenant arrête de retarder Mycroft. Jouons.

 **##############**

Sherlock souriait comme le chat de Cheshire.

\- Tu ne joues vraiment pas bien aujourd'hui Mycroft. Ton esprit est à l'évidence ailleurs.

\- As-tu regardé les informations ? Je suis un homme occupé Sherlock.

Mycroft sembla pensif quand il releva sa manche pour exposer sa veine. Sherlock prépara l'aiguille avec le professionnalisme d'un phlébotomiste.

\- Tu vas bien Mycroft ? Peut-être es-tu inquiet que quelques vérités sur le sens de la mode de Molly ne nous ferment une bonne fois pour toute les portes de son laboratoire ?

\- Oui. Quelque chose comme ça.

Mycroft grimaça à la piqure de l'injection.

\- Tu ne vas pas aimer ce qu'il va se passer Sherlock. Il est possible que tout ton monde soit sur le point de changer.

\- Allez, viens. Mets ton manteau. Finissons-en. Ne sois pas une telle drama queen. Tu vas l'insulter. Je vais devoir lui acheter du café pendant les trois prochaines semaines, peut-être un portion de frites, lui lancer mon plus magnifique sourire et j'aurais accès à son laboratoire à nouveau en un rien de temps.

Sherlock était déjà sur le point de sortir laissant Mycroft le suivre lentement. La drogue ne l'avait pas encore affecté pourtant, mais l'ampleur de ce qu'il était sur le point de faire si.

 **##############**

\- Que ce soit bien clair.

Molly et Mycroft étaient en train de replier la couverture et de ranger le salon du chalet. Le feu s'éteignait et les deux étaient prêts à aller au lit.

\- Toi et Sherlock faisiez la finale du tournoi annuel des Opérations. Et le perdant a reçu une piqure de sérum de vérité. Le dit perdant devait dire à l'un de ses amis innocents et qui ne se doutait de rien exactement ce qu'il pensait de lui ou d'elle. Et tu crois que c'est une pratique normale et acceptable pour des hommes adultes ?

\- Ummm, hésita Mycroft. Je ne crois pas que le terme « normal » ait jamais été utilisé pour mon frère et moi.

\- Correct. J'ai fini par tomber amoureuse, me marier et porter maintenant ton enfant parce que tu as perdu au jeu des Opérations.

Molly tapa et jeta les coussins sur le canapé.

\- Trois jeux – techniquement – j'ai perdu trois jeux, expliqua Mycroft alors qu'il mettait la couverture sur le canapé et l'ajustait. Et pour info je les ai perdu exprès.

\- Réfléchis juste, je pourrais me tenir ici portant le bébé de Sherlock si tu n'avais pas été si doué à perdre.

Molly caressa son ventre encore très plat avec un sourire espiègle sur son visage.

\- Y a-t-il d'autres tournois annuels dont je devrais être au courant ?

La mâchoire de Mycroft se sera et il fut trop silencieux pendant un peu trop longtemps. Molly commença à s'inquiéter.

\- Oui, répondit-il finalement en l'attirant dans ses bras. Mais on pourra voir ça une fois que tu ne seras plus enceinte. Tu voudras prendre un verre pendant qu'on aura cette discussion.

Molly leva les yeux au ciel et secoua sa tête tout en souriant. Secrètement c'était la réponse qu'elle avait espéré – et elle ne l'aurait pas fait autrement.

 **~ THE END ~**

 **C'est bien les frères Holmes. Heureusement que Mycroft est le plus intelligent. Alors ? Vous vous en doutiez ? Qu'est- ce que vous pensez de l'histoire ? Personnellement c'est une de mes préférées.**

###############

 **Ladies & Gentlemen,**

Ceci est donc, comme à mon habitude, la fin de cette incroyable histoire et le début de mes remerciements. Je dois rappeler que tout le mérite revient à **Wetislandinthenorthatlantic**. Sans elle l'histoire n'existerait même pas... Je remercie toutes celles et ceux qui ont lus cette fiction et particulièrement celles et ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser de petits voire de très gros commentaires !

S.


End file.
